In modern society, we rely greatly on the use of oil for heating, transportation, and energy needs. The vast majority of this oil is transported via a tanker trailer. The filling of a tanker trailer with oil is a somewhat complicated process. There are many factors to be considered such as the temperature of the incoming oil, capacity of the tanker trailer, current fill status, and the like.
Unfortunately, many tanker trailers are only equipped with a simple level gauge which severely limits the amount of information available to the filling operator.
As such, many instances of overfilling occur on a daily basis. Such overfill situations are dangerous, costly to clean up, and may also result in EPA violations.
Various attempts have been made to provide liquid tank monitoring and overflow protection systems and apparatuses. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,903,672; 5,052,223; 5,187,979; 5,226,320; 5,632,302; 6,154,144; and 6,229,448.
While these systems fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such systems are only utilized with stationary tanks and unsuited for use with oil tank trailers. In addition, while many such apparatuses monitor or measure fluid levels, they are not capable of automatic operation in response to fluid conditions. Furthermore, many such systems are not able to be incorporated with existing tank trailer electrical and mechanical components. Also, many such systems do not provide additional manual operation and data readout beyond fluid level to allow a user to make educated decisions while filling a tank. Accordingly, there exists a need for an overflow protection device for an oil tank trailer without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.